Wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others through e-mail, schedulers and address books. More sophisticated electronic devices invariably have a microprocessor or microcontroller and accompanying software or firmware to control at least part of their operations. In portable devices, the software or firmware need to be stored locally on the devices in their local memory device(s). One critical piece of software or firmware is the code used to boot the electronic device. This boot code is typically stored in the boot sector in the memory of the device. It is preferable that the boot sector, and perhaps other sectors, be write-protected. This helps to prevent data in those sectors from being overwritten by a write or clear command initiated from erroneous or malicious software operating on the electronic device.
Frequently, flash memory devices are used in portable electronic devices to store the software of firmware. There are two common designs for flash memory devices: NOR and NAND flash. NOR flash devices have been used in portable electronic devices; however, NAND flash devices are typically cheaper and provide greater storage densities than corresponding NOR flash devices. However, the architecture of a NAND flash device does not provide a write-protect feature for specific locations in the device. This can be problematic for software or firmware stored in the boot sector.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.